Without You
by chazouarmelle
Summary: When Eve finds out what's been making her sick, she's desperate to talk to Flynn but the events that unfold on his mission could change both their fates.


Eve's sitting on the bathtub waiting for the result of her pregnancy test. She's been sick almost every morning for a few weeks. She didn't think anything of it at first, but her period has never been very late, she suspects it could be morning sickness. She uses birth control, but has been forgetting to take it lately.

She groans. The possibilities unfurling in her head. She was nervous to look at the result. She knew Flynn would be open to having a kid, but she was completely sure she'd be a horrible mother.

She grabs the test without looking at it and leaves the bathroom.

"Jenkins? Are you here? I need your help. "

"Colonel Baird, I'm here." The tall older man smiles at her absently as she walks into the annex. "Are you feeling any better? Flynn gave me this special drink for..."

Eve cuts Jenkins off with a question "I need you to please look at something for me." "You're the only one I can trust right now. I don't think I can handle this by myself." Eve says nervously.

"Is there something Mr. Carsen should know about?"

"I'm not sure there is anything to tell him right now." She puts down the pregnancy test and pushes it towards the man. He finally looks up at her, giving her his complete attention, taking his eyes out of his research. His eyes fall on the pregnancy test, then back to her.

"It's called a pregnancy test Colonel, and it's not mine. I'm pretty positive that it's not Mr. Carsen's either." He pushes it back with his book. "You should talk with Cassandra or Stone… If it's one of his several… God save us all, we don't want it to be Ezekiel's! I can't handle little Ezekiels running around everywhere in my Annex." He says as he goes back to his research.

"Jenkins… You don't have to worry about them... and technically… it's Flynn's."

"Oh Joy!" Jenkins closes his book, stands up and comes around the desk to put his hands on her shoulders. "You've saved all of us from a big disaster... I was scared for this baby for a few minutes, I can't help remembering how Ezekiel almost cooking Nessie's egg." Eve giggles.

Jenkins smiles at her "Congratulations, But I'm not sure how I can help you."

"Jenkins... Eve pauses, and takes a slow breath "I can't possibly keep this baby…" Jenkins releases her. She sits behind Flynn's desk and sighs wondering what to do.

"You know that your baby would be safer living here than living in the outside world, and yes Mr. Carsen would be a interesting father, but he wouldn't be a bad one in the least. Think about how much more horrible it would be if it was Mr. Jones." Jenkins looks at Eve with a look of knowing.

She glares at him for a few seconds. She didn't think once about the safety of her child, or Flynn's abilities to be a father. What does that say about her abilities as a mother? She thought the baby would be safe as long as it was with them.

"It's not about Flynn, Jenkins. He would be a great father. It's me. I don't feel like I would be a good mother... How could I be a mother? I'm a soldier, and Guardian . I can't possibly have this child. Can you see me as a mother?"

"First of all, I think it's something you should speak to Mr. Carsen about.

"Secondly, you're already a mother to the Librarians, and your doing a great job. They adore and look up to you, and it's justifiable for you to think about what kind of mother you will be. A good amount of people think they won't be great parents. It's important for you to decide if you want that baby."

"Colonel, the answer to your question will come from here" he says as he points to her heart.

"Mr. Carsen and the librarians are coming back tonight. I'll distract the Librarians this evening to give you and Mr. Carsen the time and peace needed to talk and work through things."

Eve smiled up at him and nodded.

"Thank you for your help Jenkins. This really helped."

She grabbed her pregnancy test and went back in to the room she shared with Flynn in the library. She sat on the bed and took out her phone. She texted him then stretched out on the bed waiting for him to answer.

*"Flynn? Are you there?"*

*"I'm always here for you, are you feeling any better? Did you drink the tea I left with Jenkins?"*

She smiled at her phone at his response.

*"No, but I'm feeling better. Are you coming back soon?... We need to talk, I'm pretty sure I know why I've been sick lately, and it's really important."*

*"Do you need me to call you? We're almost done here, I can... Wait"*

Flynn calls before Eve is able to send her reply.

"Hey, Librarian!" She answers smiling. "It's good to hear your voice."

"It's even better to hear yours Guardian! What's going on with you? I'm far enough away from the others so they won't overhear anything we say."

"I can't tell you over the phone. It's something important we have to discuss in person."

"I'll talk to you when you get home. Go help the Librarians. If something happens to them, I'll be forced to kick your ass." She laughs as she pictures his reaction over the phone. "Go Librarian!" She hung up the phone without saying another word.

Flynn texts Eve.

*"I love you, Guardian, I'll be back home to you real soon :)"*

She smiles putting her phone down, yawning. She turns on her side and grabs Flynn's pillow, hugging it against her. She could never tell him she has a habit of taking his pillow when he isn't sleeping next to her. She misses his presence, and loves his smell on the pillow. It was always so comforting.

She closes her eyes and lets herself fall into a deep sleep.

Flynn smiles at his phone as he sends another text to Eve. He knows she won't answer this time, but he knows it would make her feel good when she does see it.

Flynn is still so worried about her. He wonders what she wants to talk to him about. It doesn't seem like she's bored with him and wants to break up.

He was very happy with Eve, and they've been in a relationship for about four years now.

He slips his phone into his pocket, and turns around when he sees Cal rush towards his way.

"What the…?" he frowns when he sees a movement come close to him. He grabs Excalibur and starts tapping against the blade of the sword quickly. "Stone… go!" He says softly.

Flynn crouches down on the floor, hiding and looking around. There were at least five men surrounding him and once they get to him there will be no escape.

He rolls his eyes. He suspected something was wrong from the gecko. The four artifacts were found to easily. He thought smart and quick before hand when he decided to send the Librarians to another part of the cave. Flynn promised them he would be safe with Excalibur. He knew whomever these villians were, they were after him and him only.

He moved to the other side of the box he was hiding behind only to have a fishnet shot at him.

He tries to get out of it but finds himself shoved face down to the floor by three men.  
He didn't try to push or fight them, he knew he wouldn't be able to get free. They cut the fishnet off of him once they had a good hold of him and he felt one of them snap larges cuffs around his wrists tightly.

He's pulled roughly back onto his feet and sees Jake on the other side of the room. He quickly and discreetly shakes his head at him hoping he would get the clue to leave and get back to the library.

Flynn looks into Jacob's eyes. Stone understands not to attack, but he doesn't want to leave him behind. Flynn and Jacob lose eye contact when a black hood is placed over Flynn's head.

The creeps placed shoved him in a van harshly. WSome other men pulled him up and sat him on the floor by their feet. He felt a boot against his hands and he knew immediately who they were.

Flynn twists his wrists trying to free himself from his cuffs, but there was nothing he could do. He'd have to think of something to try get himself free.

"You can't remove them, they can only be opened with a remote." One of the assailants said kicking him hard enough to knock the air out of him, and make him collapse to the floor of the truck."

He groans in pain and sits back, he doesn't say anything, just listens to them intently, and keeps thinking that Eve would be totally pissed at him for not being with the team.

He's trying to think of a way to escape, but it seems there is no way out. He could use magic to open the cuffs, but with everyone around him, he would just find himself on the floor in seconds.

One D.O.S.A agent says to another "Why? Who is he?"

Flynn thinks to himself "Everyone in D.O.S.A just does what they're told? I thought Rockwell would at least tell her soldiers who they were kidnapping." He rolls his eyes under the hood and looks toward the oldest man. " I know why your here, you don't care about the organization, your just here for me, because of the Colonel. You've probably been in love with her since the beginning." He laughed.

He didn't have time to move out of the way when he heard the man get up. The man pistol whips him in the face with his gun before kicking him in the ribs.

"Shut the fuck up, asshole." He growles. "It has nothing to do with Colonel Baird."

"So she lied to me when she said you consistantly try to make a play for her?" He says as he decides to now magically remove the cuffs.

The man tried to pistol whip him again, but Flynn caught the gun in mid air, and pulled on it hard. The force of his actions unbalancing the scum. He uses this opportunity to punch the creep in the face as Hard as he could, hurting his fist in the process.

He tries to go for a second punch, but suddenly feels a painful electrical shock going through his entire body. He becomes rigid and filled with pain, unable to do anything Flynn passes out from pain.

When he comes back to his senses, he is face down on the floor, the hood removed. The same man he fought was kneeling on his back now, which leaves Flynn with no room to move and he can barely breath.

The heavy man pulls a knife from his back pocket and grabs Flynn by his hair roughly, pulling his head back.

"The boss told us to put this on you when we caught you, but we were dumb to think you wouldn't need it, that you would surrender without causing us any trouble. You forgot one thing Carsen... We aren't as intelligent as you, but we've been following you for a few years now, and do you know what this is?" He asks as he reveals a electronic collar. The man smiles when Flynn doesn't answer. "This…" he snaps the collar around Flynn's neck and locks it with a remote. He then re cuffs Flynn's wrists "Will prevent you from doing any of your black magic." The man releases Flynn's hair suddenly and shoves him to the floor. "You can thank your "friend" for betraying you and revealing your magical secrets to us."

The man stands and pushes some numbers on the remote. Flynn felt like something had left him.

"Charles, you're replacing me, I don't want him to move from the floor. Joe, you sit here and you keep your gun aimed at him." he says as he sits in front of him putting his shoes close to his face. "Are you comfy here?"

"It's more comfortable than being in your shoes." Flynn says as he struggles to breathe. "If your collar works so well then why are you holding a gun at my face, Hawkins?"

As expected, no answer came. Flynn tries to move to a comfortable position, but Charles was heavier than Hawkins. The truck comes to a sudden stop. Flynn tries to look around. The men get out and start to talk amongst themselves.

Flynn hears a woman start to speak "You have Flynn Carsen?"

"Yes ma'am. He's in the truck."

"What about Baird?"

"She wasn't with him, he was alone when we found him. The sword, Excalibur wasn't in sight."

"Put him in the cell, I'll speak to him later... and Hawkins" the woman asks as she opens the back of the truck completely. "Get his phone if you haven't yet. We might be able to get the information we need from it."

Flynn groans as Charles moves off him. He pulls Flynn up for Hawkins to search him. The oldest man finds his phone in his back pocket.

Flynn doesn't care if they search him. He knows he has nothing to hide on his phone. He watches as the man turns on the screen. Flynn spots the furry in Hawkins eyes when he sees Flynn and Eve as the wallpaper. Hawkins doesn't say anything though. The jealous man shoves Flynn ahead of him as they start to walk towards a building that was out in the middle of nowhere. Flynn was able to find out there exact longitude and latitude before they even made it to the building.

"Did you find anything interesting on his phone?" Joe asks.

"There is nothing specials just pictures of his girlfriend, the Librarians, his sword and some books."

"His sword?" Joe asks looking at Flynn oddly.

"Excalibur isn't my sword. He belongs to no one." Flynn says rolling his eyes.

Hawkins pushes him against the elevator's door.

"Shut your fucking mouth you weren't asked to open it…" The ex NATO agent shoves him inside the elevator and slams him against the wall. "What you don't understand Carsen is this…" the doors open and Flynn looks forward with a blank stare. There is a small hall leading to a cell completely made of glass from the wall to the floor. "This is your life now." He opens the glass door with a id card and shoves Flynn inside the medium sized cell.

Flynn catches himself so he doesn't fall to the floor as Hawkins shoves him in the room. Flynn gazes around the tiny room and sees a bed, a table and an even smaller room made of concrete which was he guessed was the bathroom. He groans and sits on the floor with his legs crossed.

He closes his eyes and sighs. He knows he needs to get out of there as soon as he finds an opportunity to escape.

He worries for the other Librarians, hoping they escaped in time.

His thoughts go to Eve, he still wonders why she's sick and can't stop thinking and worrying about her. He opens his eyes and sees the guards gazing at him continuously.

Flynn puts his head down. "Be safe, Guardian... "


End file.
